daijoubu ka?
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: first, hotaru acciedently throw natsume a snowball, then he is with mikan?wait, he laugh? he fall? then he kiss her? read and find out. RXR


This is my new story. Maybe my fifth story, I can't remember. But I hope you enjoy ready it and please give me some reviews although it was one shot… in my mind, it pictured so funny. So I hope you can picture it too.

**Daijoubu desu ka?**

It is such a great day in Gakuen Alice. It was winter and snow is everywhere. Today is Saturday and students and sensei are off from their study and work.

Mikan and her friends are having snowball fight near the sakura tree while Natsume and his gang, rest at the sakura tree

"hotaru, don't you want to play with us?" mikan ask sweetly. " why would I play with all the baka like you all?" she ask in return with cold which match the weather." Hotaru, let's play… and besides," Anna begin. " WE ARE NOT BAKA!" Nonoko finish Anna sentence.

" just play with us… it really, really is fun" mikan invite her again. When hotaru look up from the invention, a snowball directly come to her icy face. "itai! Who did that?!" hotaru is really angry. " oops… think I over did it… " unpleasant teasing from our SWEET Anna.

Hotaru make a snowball and ready to fire. She is trying to focus on Anna but then someone shook her from the back. It was kitsu. She accidently throw the snowball to NATSUME. " OI!!!!" a very volcano erupting explode from the sakura tree.

Mikan run to him and ask if he is alright. " Daijoubu desu ka?" mikan said and blinking twice cutely, which make him blush. The other are smiling.

_This must be unlucky day to Natsume. _The boys thought. Then Anna came up with an idea. " Guys, let's go to central town. We should buy Christmas present for end of year activity. What do you think?"

" I agree" said mikan and Nonoko at the same time. The boys just nod except Natsume. The 3 girls look at hotaru, she didn't answer the offer nor she nod. " whatever" hotaru and Natsume said . the others giggle.

 at central town 

Now this time, Nonoko came up with great idea. " why don't we split out, so we never know about the Chrismas gift. Or should we ended up partner?" she ask them. " partner" "alone" "partner" "alone" "partner". They all said. "okay then, partner"

They all decided pick a partner. All done except mikan and Natsume. "mou… I don't want to be partnered with that pervert jerk!" mikan shout to her friends. " shut it polka, they all decided it, so beat it." Replay from Natsume. " ja ne, Mikan-chan." They all wave a goodbye to mikan while the boys smirk at Natsume.

"hmpf! Let's go, jerk!" mikan said with unhappy tone. _I like when polka angry. Hahahahaha _from Natsume thought. After few shopping, mikan decided to drink some hot chocolate. She dragged Natsume to nearest store. After she ordered her hot chocolate, she wait for a sec to wait it cold a bit.

She drink her hot drink until Natsume burst to loud of laugh. Mikan had some Chocó bubble around her mouth. she look like Santa mikan. " Natsume, daijoubu?" mikan ask innocently. " hahahahaha…… " Natsume just ignore her, he stomp his leg and slam her hand at the table because he cannot control the laughing he made.

" bet-betsuni, old …man" Natsume tease. "are you sure? This is your first time like this. Daijoubu ka?" mikan ask. She is too dense to know what happen. She sweep the bubble away but her jacket. Natsume then had stomach ache so he went to bathroom.

After a while, Natsume decided to relax at the tree there. Mikan just follow him, scared that she might get lost. Natsume is busy jumping tree branches to another until he slip a snow. Mikan, who is busy checking her shopping suddenly she stop cause she heard a loud thud. She go around to see what happen. Then, she saw Natsume laying on the ground.

" Natsume!" she freaked out." Daijoubu?" she ask with worried tone. " argh, rough." He curse under his breath. " Natsume, you're bleeding!" she even freaked out because Natsume head is bleeding hard. She panicking around yet running around the tree. Natsume drop a sweat.

Natsume stand up and hold her collar jacket. He press his lip toward mikan' s . mikan broke it after 10 second. " na-tsu-me…. Daijoubu? You…kiss….me….???" mikan felt shock grabbing her. Natsume drop a sweat again. _Could this girl get more denser than ever. _ In Natsume mind. He hold mikan tidely as possible. Not wanting a single person to disturb him or even stealing his mikan away.

" I love you, mi-kan" he confess and his bang cover his crimson eye. Mikan felt shock and like thunder lightning coming pass through. Mikan blush a billion shade of red. " daijoubu, mikan?" Natsume ask.

 **THE END ******

Hope you like it and please drop some review. I appreciate it. Thank you. arigatou gozaimasu and merry Chrismas!!!!


End file.
